The invention relates to a stator vane assembly of a compressor or turbine and it is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with adjustable inlet guide vanes for a centrifugal compressor.
An object of the invention is to provide means whereby the inlet guide vanes or other stator vanes are adjustable according to desired operating conditions or an operating parameter of a compressor or turbine fitted with the stator vane assembly or of an engine including such a compressor or turbine.